Like Rising sun
by Tracergirl
Summary: Rarity takes Applejack's hat in order for her to do Rarity a favor. And when Applejack comes to Rarity's house to do that favor she realizes something about her AND Rarity she never even thought about. Rarijack.


"C'mon Applebloom! You can throw better than THAT!" Applejack said. They were currently playing with a Frisbee. And to tell you the truth- Applebloom sure wasn't gonna get a Frisbee cutie mark. Every time she threw it…well let's just say her longest throw was about four times her size. Of course, she felt bad about it, she was a filly after all, but her older sister was the one who didn't give up on her. They didn't know what to do since they weren't busy and decided to play something Applejack once loved-and still loves-, which was playing with a Frisbee. At first she showed some certainly awesome moves, which made Applebloom –of course- want to do the same. But when she started TRYING to do the same, well, all she could do is think of what other game they could play. BUT, like said, Applejack had other plans.

"Not again!" Applebloom exclaimed, once again not succeeding in throwing the Frisbee at a longer way.

"Ah know ya can do it!" Applejack insisted, throwing the Frisbee towards her little sister.

**After the next try**

"Okay keepa goin'!" Applejack continued to encourage her.

**After the next try**

"Okay this time Ah'ma sure!"

**After the next try**

"C'mon Applebloom! You gotta have it in ya!"

"Oh forget it already!" Applebloom said angrily, throwing the Frisbee so far-and unexpectedly- that Applejack's hat practically got blown away by it, letting the precious hat get lost between the apple trees. And do to them being more than 30 metres from the trees, well…that was a nice throw….

"Waow! Gud job Applebloom! Now let me just go and find dat hat af maine before it gits rainy!" Applejack said running towards the direction where she saw her hat running away. It was true it WAS getting rainy- the clouds were deeply shaded in gray, almost reminding the ponies of the Dragon's snoring they experienced a few months back.

Applebloom was still stunned by what she did, her jaw was still dropped."Waow…..Ah did dat! Ah can't believe it! Maybe Ah gotta Frisbee-" she looked at her flank, she was disappointed to see no Cutie Mark."-cutie mark…" she sat down, looking depressed.

**Meanwhile….**

"Here hatty hatty hatty…..Where are yaaa?" Applejack said when she reached the apple trees.

She searched high and low for quite a long time. You'd guess the 'high' was at the branches of the trees, which she easily cut down with her rope, and the low was every inch of grass bellow her. But even after that she couldn't find her hat.

"Okay, think. The hat seemed like it fell on the lower parts…so…" she said to herself, thinking out loud.

She lowered herself as much as she could and started…well…walking practically through the bushes. She walked and walked until she saw a hint of the same light-appletreebranchy-brown her hat was behind a small group of bushes.

"Yes! Ah found ya!"Applejack exclaimed, standing up.

"Found what, Applejack?" A familiar British nearby voice asked her. Applejack gasped when she looked at her front. There stood the oh-so cocky and pretty British pony , and Element of Generosity, Rarity. She looked rather bored-like or in an I-do-not-care mood.

"Uuuh, mah hat." Applejack said, looking at the marshmallow coloured pony's hoofs. Her hat was under them.

"Uhu…"Rarity said boredly, apparently she was either clueless or faking it or both.

"Uh, Reraty, mah hat's UNDER YER HOOFS!"

"OH, I didn't notice…"Applejack looked at her suspiciously.

"Rare, ain't ya gonna move 'em so I could get mah hat?" Applejack asked her questioningly.

"And without a favour?" Rarity mischievously said, smirking, letting her head fall towards Applejack's, making Applejack fall backwards a bit.

"*sigh* Uh…Ah gess….What do ya want Rarity?" Applejack tried to agree.

"Well, here is not the proper place and time to do anything…..Why don't we settle this when the rain stops, at my house perhaps?" Rarity explained.

"But Ah-" Applejack was interrupted by her counterpart.

"Do you want your precious 'hatty' back or not?" Rarity reminded her. Applejack sighed, she was right- she had no choice, besides what would the big deal be anyway? What the worst she could want?

At that moment lighting, also accompanied by heavy rain, made the two ponies ran back to their homes with a few squeals. Rarity took Applejack's hat in her mouth, running as fast as she could back to her house. After all, she was going to be soaking wet by the time she reached it….

…..

"So she just took yer hat and asked ya ta do sometin for 'er?" Big Mac asked his sister.

Applejack was at her warm house now, she was soaking wet, after all, the apple trees weren't that close to her house either. The electricity stopped, because of the storm, but they could go off without it. Her family members asked her why she came back so late when she returned. Of course, she told them it was a long story at first, but do to her family's insistence, she gendered them around and explained bit by bit her recently developed story.

"Waow….that's kainda mean…." Applebloom mentioned.

"What's so suprising? It's Rarity the Fashionista Unicorn after all!" Applejack said sourly. She always got a bit angry with ponies who thought mostly about what they wanted and always did what they thought was right. Rarity was one of them. She didn't dislike or hate her. No. She would hit anypony who even thought that, but it annoyed her how Rarity was mostly greedy and sometimes even showed fake emotions…..also her confidence got the best of her sometimes…..

"She's a Unicorn? Ah ain't surprised then. Unicorns were always the prideful side of Euqestria…." AJ's brother explained.

"What could she even want?" AJ asked.

"Maybe a lesson on how to be a better sister?" Applejack chuckled at Applebloom's suggestion.

"O-or maybe she wants a lessun on haow ta prettify erself without usin' three buckets o' make up?" Applejack said. They all started to laugh.

"Or maybe she'd wan' a lessun an haow ta buck the looser apple trees?*laugh*" Grandma Smith suggested. They all looked at her with confusion.

"Uuh, Gra'ma Rarity doesn't buck apple trees…..or any kainda trees…*whisper to herself* And never will."Applejack explained.

"Oh….Well that ain't raight!" Grandma Smith concluded. Applebloom and Applejack laughed.

"Hey look! The rain stopped!" Big Macintosh exclaimed. The fillies turned to him, noticing it too.

"Well, gess Ah betta go…" Applejack said, walking to the front door.

"Gud luck!" Applebloom shouted to her sister on her way out.

…..

The rain stopped.

Rarity was waiting for Applejack to come any moment. Her mane was straight and messy as it would be after walking in the rain. Why didn't she fix it up? Well, the rain was harsh this time and it would take over an hour to make it right. The only thing she could've done was wash her mane, which she did. She wasn't sure if the plan to tell Applejack what she wanted to say for a few weeks was good enough, but she had faith in it. She was lucky that Applejack lost her hat and also lucky that she had found it, otherwise she won't have known what to do. The electricity still hasn't been turned on, so she was sitting beside a fire in her living room. Sweetie was deeply asleep in her bedroom.

*Doorbell ring*

_Applejack._ was all Rarity thought when she looked at the door and stood up to go to it. She went to it, but didn't open it when she touched it, but instead she continued to be deep in thought.

*Doorbell ring*

She had to open it this time. And when she did Applejack gave a small gasp.

"What?"Rarity asked, noticing it.

"…..What's with da mane?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, well, it would have taken a long time to fix it and I simply just washed it." Rarity explained.

"Uh, Okay! You look better with that one anyhow-" Applejack said, coming in.

"Wait!" Rarity stopped her and pointed a hoof towards Applejack's. Applejack looked at them- they were covered with mud.

"Wait, now yer gonna make me go and wa-" Applejack said, remembering what Rarity said the first time she came to somepony's house with mud-covered hoofs. What interrupted Applejack you say? Well, she saw Rarity coming with a nice white towel in her mouth. And of course, Rarity wiped the cowpony's hoofs with it.

"There, that's much better." Rarity said, looking at Applejack's clean hoofs. "Come along." She explained, going back to the fire in her living room. "Sit here Applejack." Rarity pointed a spot right next to the place she originally sat, and of course Applejack did as she was told. Rarity sat beside her, or well, really close to her.

They stayed quiet like that for a few minutes. Rarity looked like she was in deep thought while looking at the fire. Applejack just looked confused while looking at Rarity.

"Uuuh, Rare, is this the favour you a-"Applejack was interrupted by her-once again- counterpart.

"Applejack." Rarity said sourly.

"…..yeah?"

"Have you ever had the thought that most of your surrounding ponies seem to not understand you?" Rarity asked.

"Well….actually yeah." Applejack said, remembering the time she lived in the big city.

"And they mistake you for something similar to trash?" Rarity continued, still not turning away from the fire.

"…Sometin' laike that." Applejack replied, looking down, making circles with her left fore hoof.

"…But there is still some sort of light beyond all that darkness?" Rarity asked again.

"…yes, but it just seems really-" The cowpony was interrupted.

"Far away?" Rarity continued her thoughts.

"…Yeah. Rare, what does this all have to do with-" Applejack interrupted herself. Why? Rarity jumped on her, causing Applejack to lay on her back, her forelegs in the air, while Rarity was on top.

"…But you know that someday you must go and find a way to catch that light?" Rarity said, causing Applejack to understand what she meant.

"…..Rarity….I never knew you felt that way 'bout ponies…" Applejack said, looking at Rarity sadly.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Applejack started playing with Rarity's mane tips. Rarity's face was hid behind her trusty mane.  
>Applejack felt some liquid on her coat, well, practically on the fore hoof she was playing Rarity's mane tips with. It was a small drop of water.<p>

Another one came down. And then another. They reached the cowpony's head. Was Rarity…..crying?

"You're right Applejack…" Rarity said, finally showing her face. Applejack gasped inside, but her face showed sadness.

"…All ponies just think the only thing I see in the world is beauty or if there isn't somewhere I make it beautiful. But the truth is beauty is something far from my thoughts about the world, so that is why I try to make some things seem beautiful. Everypony thinks I am full only of greed and pride. Greed is simply because I am the only pony who's interests I know best. Although if somepony tells me the interests of another I won't hesitate to give the pony what want….."Rarity started explaining, making her head go in different directions. _Like Sweetie Bell…._Applejack thought, understanding the pony's feelings, starting to cry a bit, the cowpony always wondered some things about Rarity, and that was always a mystery to figure out.

"…..Pride is because I just feel wonderful about myself to be the Element of Generosity, or even to be a pony! Don't they have pride for themselves? They think I would do anything to be part of the richer ponies, even replace them with all of my friends…..That, for one, is not true, and also even if I did my friends would always be in my heart, and even if I wanted to I know that my friends are what I truly need….." Rarity continued, but was interrupted by Applejack.

"Rare!" Applejack jumped on her, pinning her to the wall, hugging her, crying beside her head.

Some moments passed, in which the two ponies were hugging, and Applejack was crying.

"…Ponies don't understand me…well, all except one…" Applejack looked at her, feeling somewhat confusion and jealousy.

"…You always understand everypony…it's almost like you realise what they're saying just by looking at them…You always seem to understand **me**" Applejack gasped inside.

"….You give advice on how to deal with most ponies…..you seem to notice what problems I have…and you what sins I am doing….you're like the rising sun…well…that must explain your coat colour…" The two ponies laughed a bit at Rarity's conclusion.

"…Ya know Rare? Ah like ya too….." Applejack said, stopping her crying.

"Is that so?"Rarity was surprised.

"Yea…."

"Never noticed…"

"Neither did ah until naow ….you're just smart and generous and artistic…..and….."Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"…..real pretty…." Applejack continued. She felt bad because of all that she thought about Rarity, but yet she always knew there was something in Rarity that attracted her more than the other ponies….

Rarity chuckled at her statement."Alright…..Now that I know I guess you wouldn't have a problem with me doing **this**. " was all Rarity said before she-yet again- pinned Applejack to the floor and started licking the cowpony's stomach.

"Uh~ Rarity, that tickles…." Rarity licked Applejack's cheeks, then went to her kissing roughly.

**I don't wanna change the story's rating so I'll stop here. SORRY! I know you would wanna read more I just wanna keep it safe for most. Anyway Thanks for reading! I really like this pairing and it's one of my faves. The others are PinkieDash(I have a story about them too. Main Fav), SpiLight(PLEASE don't give me lectures on how 'they are more like brother and sister') and FlutterMac(it's super cute 3). I have a friend who I think wouldn't like the couple cuz they quarrel too much, but I really think these two are close maybe closer then the way Twilight and Applejack are. Why? Cuz, first, in 'Griffon the brush off' they seem close like Lyra and BonBon are, second, they would get along really well, the only thing stopping them is their different interests, and third, Applejack seems to help Rarity with some things(example: in 'sisterhooves social'), and she more teases her them bothers her. The couple that actually couldn't get along very well is AppleDash(I also really don't like the idea of friendly rivals together DX).**

**ANYWAY If you go to my profile and click on my deviantART account, you could easily find a picture called **_**And without a favour?**_** that's based off this story(it's vector, very screencap looking).**

**AND SO BU-YE EVERYPONY! R&R!**


End file.
